<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TWSTOBer Part 1 by BashJackie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001681">TWSTOBer Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie'>BashJackie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr TWSTOBer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Twstober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My TWSTOBer writings!! You can find it on my tumblr as well. I didn’t proofread any of this HAHAHA</p><p>Chapter 1: Dance Party<br/>Yuu and Grim spend some time together with song and dance</p><p>Chapter 2: Happy Halloween<br/>Kalim celebrates Halloween with Scarabia and Jamil</p><p>Chapter 3: How very kind!<br/>Ortho drags Idia out of his room with the help of Octavinelle</p><p>Chapter 4: Audacity!<br/>Malleus and Leona witness a fight between Diasomnia and Savanaclaw</p><p>Chapter 5: Red King<br/>Riddle’s position is taken from him by a certain individual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr TWSTOBer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dance Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuu and Grim spend some time together with song and dance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts: Cauldron/Dance/Cat/Rhythm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cauldron!” </p><p>“Nyaaah!” Grim’s shriek was promptly muffled by the cauldron being thrown over him, trapping him inside the giant pot. Yuu’s exhausted, yet triumphant, huffing got closer as he closed in on his magical cat.</p><p>“You didn’t even cast it! You just threw it!” Grim complained as Yuu lifted the cauldron up, seizing him before he could run.</p><p>“I was imitating Deuce! But back to the subject, give me back my invite to the Pomefiore Ball!” Yuu snatched the purple envelope out of his cat’s paws. “Oh man, it’s crumpled! Vil’s gonna kill me!”</p><p>Grim’s unhappy grumbling made Yuu sigh, and he pocketed the invite before whipping out his phone. Light party music filled Ramshackle as the human grabbed Grim’s paws.</p><p>Grim’s surprise was replaced with joy as Yuu swayed with him to the beat, spinning and twirling at certain intervals. It was the first time either of them danced with each other, and it was difficult yet fun all the same.</p><p>“Next time, if you want to dance, just say so kitty!” Yuu smiled. “I’ll bring you to the Pomefiore ball. I’ll convince them to let you in.” </p><p>“I’m not a cat!” Grim huffed indignantly.</p><p>“Then what are you? Some tanuki, raccoon, cat thing?”</p><p>“None of that! I’m the might Grim-sama!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah!” Yuu laughed, picking up his friend and planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re the mighty Grim-sama alright!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim celebrates Halloween with Scarabia and Jamil</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts: Trick/Mask/Candy/Scarabia/Party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Trick or Treat!”</p><p>Jamil let out the most spectacular scream in Twisted Wonderland, almost punching the laughing Kalim on the spot. All the weeks of practicing magic that hid your presence really paid of!</p><p>“Don’t scare me! I almost smashed the candy...” Jamil grumbled at his master, returning to shaping the soft candy in his bowl. Kalim slid off his demon mask gleefully, scooting around his servant and reaching out to steal some.</p><p>Smacking away his hand, Jamil shoved tossed the empty bowl in the sink and took the candy outside. A raging Halloween party was in full swing in the Scarabia dormitory, students dressed in all sorts of costumes and masks. Placing the candy down at the refreshments table, Jamil stepped back as the crowd surged to snag his delicious treats.</p><p>Jamil’s sadistic laughter downed out the shrieking and shouting of the students. Kalim, spitting out the candy, turned to Jamil with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“The candy is so sour!!!”</p><p>“Think of it as revenge~!” Jamil sing-songed as he returned to the kitchen, coming back out with the bowl of proper candy. He laughed at how the now paranoid students tentatively nibbled at the confectionaries before scarfing it down.</p><p>“Happy Halloween!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How very kind!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ortho drags Idia out of his room with the help of Octavinelle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts: Book/Wand/Skull/Ignihyde/Octavinelle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”</p><p>Such an uncharacteristically loud shriek was unheard (pun intended) of Idia, but the circumstances was particularly special this time around. Trapped in a giant skull, Jade and Floyd worked together to carry it while Azul animatedly chatted with Ortho. All of them were dressed up for Halloween, Idia having been forced into a costume much for his chagrin. Ortho waved around the intricate wand in his hand while Azul held on to a book.</p><p>“Sam’s shop is really good! Who knew this ancient wand could manifest skull cages! It really fits the theme!” Ortho’s excitable chatter made Idia happy, but he was less than pleased in his current situation. Despite the temptation of free candy, Idia had refused to go trick or treating with Ortho and hence the younger Shroud approached the Octavinelle trio. Idia was surprised that Azul hadn’t asked Ortho for anything in return yet, but the paranoia remained eating away at him. </p><p>“Judging by your face, you think I want something out of him,” Azul’s murmur was only loud enough for Idia to hear, as his little brother was far too distracted by the wand and book to notice. Azul’s smile was cruel, his grin directed right at his senior. “I just wanted to see you socialise for once!”</p><p>The twins’ laughter was unkind, but Ortho paid no heed to them as he leapt up and down gleefully. “Azul Ashengrotto-san is truly kind to help Nii-san get out of his room!”</p><p>“Indeed I am~!”</p><p>“HOW IS HE KIND IN ANY WAY?!?!?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Audacity!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malleus and Leona witness a fight between Diasomnia and Savanaclaw</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts: Broom/Battle/Savanclaw/Diasomnia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s going on here?” Malleus’ deep voice resounded across the school field, swiftly stilling the many figures up in the air perched on brooms. Leona stood next to him, which made a strange sight, his expression more tired and irate than the fae next to him. </p><p>“Young Master! These lowly fiends had the cheek to insult your great name!” Sebek’s indignant fury was typical of him, cries of affirmation from his fellow Diasomnia students echoing loudly. Malleus internally cringed- So this was why they were fighting? On brooms, nonetheless? Because of some petty insults?</p><p>“Lilia, why didn’t you stop them..?” Malleus stared at his amused retainer crunching away on popcorn, occasionally popping one in a sleeping Silver’s mouth. The platinum haired youth’s mouth was full of the snack, threatening to fall out at any minute- But his doting father kept stacking them in with an unneeded precision for the situation. </p><p>Ruggie sat next to him, occasionally grabbing a handful of his popcorn while Lilia munched on his portion. The hyena however, looked more intent on shovelling the snack info his mouth than watching the aerial fight between the two dormitories. Malleus could see Jack leaning against a tree in a distance, his face in his hands and tail dropping in annoyance.  </p><p>“Looked fun!” Lilia guffawed, popcorn flying everywhere as his body shook with laughter. Such violent motions still didn’t wake his sleeping child, but some of the popcorn came tumbling out to the ground. Ruggie dived to catch as much popcorn that fell out of the bag, the act of desperation almost adorable. </p><p>Malleus could see Leona chewing out his fellow beastmen, speaking in a gruff, angry tone. The beastmen sounded more indignant than Sebek earlier, refuting their leader while stubbornly standing their ground. Turning his heel, Leona stalked back grumpily to the imposing fae.</p><p>“Well, my boys are telling me that your dummies started it.” </p><p>“WHAT?! The AUDACITY of that STATEMENT!!!” Sebek’s scream was so loud that it made everyone recoil (Except Silver, who’s somehow still asleep). Even Jack who’s standing a distance away cringed, scooting further away from the fiasco. Vulgarities from the beastmen rang out in response to Sebek’s squawk, met with fiercer resistance from the students of Diasomnia. Once again, chaos had resumed, the students firing spells at each other as they zipped about in the air.</p><p>“Sigh, Kingscholar, we should-“ Turning around, Malleus was greeted with the sight of Leona napping in Ruggie’s lap, the hyena looking distressed as he became significantly hindered in nabbing popcorn from the fae next to him. Lilia was happily chewing away, bouncing his son’s head on his lap as he watched the pandemonium. </p><p>Malleus sighed. Will Diasomnia and Savanaclaw ever get along?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddle’s position is taken from him by a certain individual</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts: Unique Magic/Piece/Test/Heartslabyul</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s over.” </p><p>Deafening silence filled the courtyard, with students’ mouths falling open in shock as their eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. Hell, even Crowley looked surprised. Riddle knelt on the stone floor, looking equally as horrified as the students around him. A familiar heart shaped collar tight around his neck, his magic pen lay uselessly in his hand as he tried to collect his bearings.</p><p>“My Unique Magic is copying other people’s Unique Magics~ Well, I need to know how it works to cast it and it can’t be so demanding on lil ol me~” </p><p>Riddle looked up at the man standing before him, head swirling with thoughts and confusion. His favourite card piece, his favourite soldier- Not that he’d ever admit it- Was smiling at him with the same sweetness that he always loved. Nonchalantly flipping his pen in his hand, he threw a sideways glance to the gaping principal as he laughed. Two pairs of hands suddenly grabbed Riddle, supporting him to a standing position. Cater and Trey both looked worried for their ex-dormitory head, with the former nervously glancing around while the latter focused solely on his childhood friend.</p><p>“Ahem- Well, since he passed the test to-“ Crowley was cut off by a loud shriek from Deuce, who ran over and started smacking his friend while demanding a reason for why he kept his Unique Magic a secret. Deuce’s indignant fury was responded to in kind by placating touches, which did little to soothe the boy’s anger. Ignoring his friend after a few more failed attempts, the man swept his eyes over the crowd and threw his hands out.</p><p>“Well, Heartslabyul has a new King now-.” Ace Trappola proclaimed. “-Me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expect a continuation of this in the future! It’s gonna be E rated though AHHAA But I do want to write something for dorm head!Ace</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>